


The Day General Hux Died

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hux is a badass, Kylo realizes things, M/M, Made For Each Other, Snoke is a dick, What are those tags, confusing feelings, supposed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is dead.</p><p>Now Kylo has to cope.</p><p>(A ff where Kylo realizes that without his favorite enemy, life on Starkiller Base is tedious and meaningless.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day General Hux Died

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm a little bit out of practice. So I decided to write something simple. But still, I can't let go of Kylo and Hux, they will always be my favorite space babies.

"General Hux is dead. He was captured and killed by the Resistance."

 

The words echoed through Kylo's head. Dead. Captured. Killed ... The Resistance.

 

Various emotions flushed through his body. First surprise, then anger and then ... sadness? How can that be? He never viewed himself close to the General. He hadn't been particularly fond of Hux's methods. Or his motivations. Or his everything

 

They were rivals and some days, he despised him for what he was. The way he behaved in front of Snoke, fishing for compliments and muddling through his pitiful ideas of destruction ... but now that he was dead, something different crept into the back of his mind. Something new.

 

Once again, Kylo was glad that he wore his helmet on the base, so nobody could see what began to show on his face. Instead, he had the chance to experience the various reactions of every other person in the control room. Some looked honestly shocked, maybe they respected and perhaps even liked the General. What a weird thought. Others saw the opportunity for a promotion, the eagerness to take his place was painted across their faces. Kylo felt disgust for those people. Always ready to take advantage, even if it meant stabbing their own comrades in the back. Utterly disgusting. But what was he feeling, ultimately?

 

He decided that this question was a matter for his meditation. He would wipe away every confusing idea about this development. And he would nourish his hate for the Resistance, because only hate and anger could make him stronger.

 

"I'll tell Supreme Leader Snoke about this", Kylo stated and quickly left the room.

 

The audience with the Supreme Leader went as expected. He didn't express much pity for the loss of his General, even though he stated that they lost a capable man. Apart from breaking the news to his leader, Kylo didn't say a word. He listened in silence how Snoke ranted about the Resistance, wishing death and destruction upon them and how the First Order had to step up their game in order to defeat them. Kylo nodded and said that he would double his efforts to become an even better apprentice for Snoke.

 

"Hux would have said the same thing if he was in my place ...", Kylo thought to himself as he left the chamber. He also asked himself what Snoke would have said to the General if Kylo had been the one captured and killed by their enemies. Someone he knew once said to him that Snoke would toss him away as soon as he didn't need him anymore. Would he even care? 

 

"Of course he would! I'm his apprentice and he is my master. I am nothing like Hux!"  
But ultimately, Kylo wasn't so sure about this anymore ...

 

Later that day, Kylo tried to find distraction in his combat training and meditation. It worked, at least for some time, he felt happily exhausted and his mind was more clear than before.

 

But still, there were some thoughts that he couldn't banish from his mind. How did the General die? Was he in pain or was it a quick death? Did the Resistance torture him to get some information out of him? Would they do that to their prisoners? The First Order would, and they would get what they want. But what about his ... General Organa. Would she do something that cruel? And how long did Hux last before the pain was too much ... before he broke and told them everything ...

 

"No!", Kylo shouted, smashing his fist against the wall of his shower. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to wipe away those treacherous ideas. The water was hot on his skin, it almost burned and his flesh started to turn red. His fist hurt where he hit the wall. But he didn't care, thinking about the pain distracted him. His hair fell down in strands and stuck to his neck and jaw. For a while, he just stood there, eyes closed and mind uneasy. Before he stepped out of the shower, he turned the water ice cold.

 

While wrapping himself in some towels, Kylo allowed himself a look into his mirror. It didn't fulfill much purpose in his room, he wasn't too pleased with his appearance and far from being vain. Kylo bet that Hux loved his mirror, he imagined that the General spent hours in front of it, combing his hair and applying loads of gel to it. Heck, he might have talked to it, practicing his ridiculous little speeches. The idea amused Kylo. But as he looked into the mirror, all he saw was a broken man.

 

"Ah. That's why I don't like mirrors. I remember."

 

His bed didn't bring him much comfort either. Kylo didn't sleep a wink that night, even deep meditation (which had been capable of rendering him completely asleep many times before) didn't work. He was weary of this feeling that he couldn't describe or explain. Hux was no friend of his, so why did it seem like his death changed everything?

 

The next day, the whole base was in a hurry as the news spread like wildfire. General Hux was alive.

 

It was a miracle. The reports that had reached The First Order had been compromised. Hux and his units got trapped and the General got hurt, but they fought their way out of it. The Resistance had nothing and Hux returned to Starkiller Base without further complications.

 

Among the first people who greeted him was Kylo Ren. Hux was surprised, he didn't expect to see Kylo anytime soon. In fact, when the blaster shot hit him in the shoulder, he thought that he wouldn't die here, even if it only was for not giving Ren the satisfaction of it.

 

"Greetings, Ren. Glad to see me alive?", Hux hissed between his teeth. His injury had already been treated, but the escape ship was short on painkillers. But he was always strong enough for a quick crosstalk with Kylo Ren.

 

"Yes", Kylo simply said and scurried away. 

 

Well, that was a surprise. The General's gaze followed Ren through the room until he was out of sight. The days to follow might get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for a sequel? Want to express your love for Kylux? Or just rant about my poor writing? Go write a comment!


End file.
